Jenni Tetsu
Description Jenni Tetsu is the major character to appear in the Fused series. It is believed that Jenni is the survivor of a tragic accident at a robot production factory and demands vengeance. She would appear as the main antagonist throughout parts 1-5 of Fused before eventually taking the role as a protagonist in the last part. Despite her body being mostly machine, Jenni's brain remains intact and she is still capable of thought and reasoning. Physical Appearance Fused Jenni’s original physical appearance is quite gruesome and disturbing to others. She has been fitted with multiple cybernetic implants on her body consisting of metal plating, a cybernetic right eye, and artificial limbs. With her new cybernetic implants, Jenni has been programmed to have a hatred towards all organic lifeforms. Her anger combined with personality disorder makes her violent and socially awkward. Jenni Tetsu's original outfit consists of a withered, torn up, white and green Japanese schoolgirl uniform with grey, ripped knee-high socks and silver metallic boots equipped with propulsion systems. Absolutely Radioactive When Jenni's body was recovered, the secret government organization known as the North Star began to make several alterations and repairs to her body and cybernetics. Modifications would consist of sleeker armor plating, improved prosthetic implants, and new weapons, all manufactured to resist a variety of conditions. The North Star was unable to reprogram Jenni Tetsu and she was placed into containment. Jenni's new outfit would consist of silver shoulder guards, silver gauntlets, a silver battleplate, a grey skirt, and silver boots. Jenni has different types of weapons which are embedded in the armor. Her cybernetic right arm can transform into a 16 inch arm cannon consisting of a four inch diameter barrel with multiple plates of titanium surrounding the arm and the energy core embedded inside the cannon. The cannon can fire concentrated bursts of electricity, heated blasts of plasma, or explosive orbs capable of severely damaging life and property. Since all projectiles are created by the energy core, Jenni requires minimal effort to fire the cannon. Origins Jenni Tetsu was once a healthy, happy, joyful, and intelligent 15 year old girl living in Los Angeles, California. Jenni was a unique sophomore among the rest of the school, though she had no interest in communicating with others or making friends. Unlike the rest of her peers, Jenni was obsessed with technology, specifically robotics. She would spend most of her time creating and programming her own machines. The school recognized Jenni for her achievements and would oftentimes supply her with necessary parts needed for her robots. Eventually, Jenni started constructing her first humanoid robot which she named “The Blue Eye”. Deciding it was time to go further, she left her house one evening to search for parts for her new machine. After walking aimlessly, she stumbled upon an abandoned robot production factory and decided to search there. Jenni explored the many rooms inside the factory before stumbling into an assembly chamber. The doors closed on her and the machines began to power on. Jenni desperately tried to escape as the machines got closer to her. At last, she was incapacitated by the machines as they began to work on her. Jenni stood in complete terror and agony as cybernetic parts were carelessly inserted and drilled into her body. At last, the moment of pain and torture was over. The badly wounded Jenni collapsed on the floor, slowly bleeding out. Jenni miraculously woke up hours later, looking down upon her new form. Numb and emotionless, she destroyed the factory and escaped before anyone could notice. Even with her wounds and lasting pain, Jenni found no trouble walking or moving. Jenni took her project and went into hiding, realizing that nobody would accept her with her grotesque modifications done to her body. Months of isolation slowly broke her mind, allowing the cybernetic parts of her to slowly take over. Jenni would finish constructing her robot after being completely brainwashed by the artificial side of her. The Blue Eye would soon be programmed to follow Jenni's orders which would soon turn cynical and sadistic. It was not long before Jenni took her rage against humanity. Jenni Tetsu, once an innocent soul, is now trapped inside a cold, destructive, and ruthless killing machine. Deep down however, she still lives, trapped in this endless nightmare. Powers and Abilities Frequency Emission Jenni Tetsu can generate strong frequencies from her body. The waves can travel over 100 kilometers in less than a minute at full power. When the frequency is released, it will affect all electronic devices and appliances hit by the waves. The devices will begin to malfunction and stop working completely. In most severe cases, the affected electronics will overheat and self destruct from overexposure. Jenni Tetsu can continue to release the frequency while in combat. Electricity Absorption Should her power become significantly depleted, Jenni Tetsu will find the nearest power source and drain it to recover her lost energy. Her arm cannon benefit from the absorption and will fire stronger bursts of electricity. Missile Fire Jenni Tetsu's cybernetic arms are equipped with small missile silos. The source of the missiles are unknown. When fired, the missiles lock on wherever Jenni wishes to fire them. The explosive power of these missiles are strong enough to fully destroy a tank. Plasma Blast When Jenni needs to eliminate a large threat, she can charge her arm cannon to fire a large orb of plasma. Upon release of the orb, the plasma will instantly vaporize any weak structures and incinerate everything within a 70 mile radius. Temperatures of the plasma can reach up to 500°C, but the plasma can exceed higher temperatures at the cost of a huge amount of energy. Deployment During the time in isolation, Jenni Tetsu has learned to build, program, and mass produce her specialized units to attack and capture humans. The units are designed to survive in extreme weather and remain intact during battle. The armor, weapons, and components are composed of a special kind of Titanium alloy, highly resistant to heat and freezing. Currently, ten models have been designed and manufactured by Jenni Tetsu, all having their own strengths and flaws. * Prime Unit: The earliest model of Jenni's units. These models are not as durable as the rest of the newer models and lack the armor needed to survive. Concepts based from Jenni Tetsu's current physical state. * Mist Unit: The most common model used by Jenni Tetsu. The newer models are based off of these units. Made to carry out Jenni's operations throughout part 2 of Fused. * Magma Unit: Jenni Tetsu has equipped these models with flamethrowers. While these new units can resist extremely high temperatures, their armor remains fairly weak and can be removed with enough force. * Volt Units: These models are designed to generate extreme amounts of electricity. Like Jenni, these units can absorb electricity from power sources to fire bursts of lightning. Propulsion systems installed on these units are at their earliest stage. * Hawk Unit: Programmed to hunt down humans from afar, these units are equipped with specialized power rifles and visors. The rifles are capable of firing a cascade of lasers that can penetrate through most objects. The visors grant the units the ability to see through objects, but not underground. * Drill Unit: Jenni Tetsu manufactured these units in response to the Droid Shadow evacuations. These new models have fortified armor and drills composed from a newer Titanium alloy. The drills are strong enough to break through steel and drill underground at speeds up to 60 miles per hour. * Obedience Unit: Specialized in firing a sophisticated mixture of chemicals, these units are equipped with weapons capable of firing the substance in the form of a thick mist. Minimal armor is worn by these models. * Red Eye Unit: The apex model of all existing units. Jenni Tetsu has greatly improved the armor and weaponry from the past models into one finalized unit. The Red Eyes are equipped with modified power rifles which can fire lethal beams of plasma at great distances. The right eyes of these units can fire small lasers capable of setting houses on fire. Orbs of plasma can be created by these units. The armor worn by the Red Eyes is resistant to all known weapons created by the Droid Shadow. The Red Eyes would soon become more aggressive after Jenni's relapse. * Blue Eye Unit: While the Red Eye Unit was created to be the perfected model of Jenni's units, the Blue Eyes were created after Jenni's relapse. These models share the same features, armor, and weapons given to the Red Eyes. The major difference between the Red and Blue Eye units is their free will. The Blue Eyes are not connected to Jenni's original database and are now programmed to fight against the rogue units. * Liberator Unit: In an effort to save what was left of humanity, Jenni Tetsu creates these units to eliminate the remaining rogue units. The Liberators assist the Droid Shadow in liberating the US from control of robots. Prototype weapons were given out to them by the Droid Shadow to effectively destroy the Red Eyes. Personality Fused, Upgraded, Smelted, Integrated, Operations Jenni Tetsu remains vengeful and full of hatred towards humans throughout Fused. Jenni is sneaky when planning her attacks and will strategize before taking any action. She makes every attempt possible to destroy the US by completely cutting communications, destroying electronics, and unleashing chaos by releasing her units. While humanity tries to hide or fight back, new units are being created during the war. The new units created by Jenni Tetsu have successfully held the Droid Shadow back from reaching her and have even managed to make its members turn against each other with her new chemical. Jenni's forces were able to destroy a large proportion of the US and take out the most sophisticated armed forces. Neutralized For reasons yet to be discovered, Jenni Tetsu has returned to her original, non-programmed state of mind and realizes her destruction. Now wishing to cooperate with the Droid Shadow, Jenni creates new units to assist her new allies and take back the US from her rogue units. The Droid Shadow is successful in eliminating these units and Jenni Tetsu decides to finish her work once and for all. Ultimately, she gives herself up to the Red Eyes remaining in Washington DC. While they attempt to reprogram her again, Jenni releases her final blast of plasma, instantly vaporizing the Red Eyes and killing Jenni in the process. Post Fused Jenni Tetsu does not make another return until part 5 of Absolutely Radioactive where she is reactivated in a North Star research facility. Jenni has retained her memories and remains as an ally to the Supernova and an important aspect in the liberation of the US. Relationships Cheryl Noble The relationship between Cheryl Noble and Jenni Tetsu is questionable. The two have met during the war against the North Star and have fought alongside each other until the Supernova victory. Jenni and Cheryl have been unconscious for weeks after they have been greatly damaged from the battle. Eventually, the two are revitalized and set out into the world to renew themselves. Together. Video Appearances * Fused: Evil. Emits frequency that disrupts signal in Jefferson City, MO. * Upgraded: Evil. Creates robots from humans in Jefferson City, MO. * Smelted: Evil. Continues to attack Jefferson City, MO. * Integrated: Evil. Leads an attack on Sedalia, MO. * Operations: Evil. Begins to deploy her robots in the US. * Neutralized: Good. Saves the world by sacrificing herself in DC. * TGC 5: Neutral. Attacks the Massive Parasite in Clarksville, TN. * Absolutely Radioactive 6: Good. Resurrected and joins the Supernova. * Absolutely Radioactive 8: Good. Assists Cheryl Noble in defeating Nikson Darion. * Absolutely Radioactive 9: Good. Defeats the North Star as a member of Breach. Category:Fused